The life of a serial killer
by dudems
Summary: There is no messing with power of this kind… dedicated to the psychos. TalaKai- warning, not for the weak hearted (sorry for late update, some might think this chapter is a bit disturbing)
1. chapter 1

There is no messing with power of this kind… dedicated to the psycho's

**The Life of a Serial Killer**

****

            I see you have come this far, to know. Curiosity perhaps? To find out the so-called truth. Where should I begin?

I suppose I should introduce myself. Me, I'm known as a regular 15 year old boy. Regular that is, in my eyes alone. I'm tall, lean, fair, noticed for my red hair and blue eyes. I am known as Tala. Tala you wonder… I am born with Russian blood. Does that change anything…I think not.

It's funny really. Why? You ask. Because people regard me as normal. They don't see what I see, but if they did, they would keep their distance. 

My acquaintances, they look down disapprovingly at the 'other' ones. The short ones, the fat ones, the ones with problems. Ironically they are all the same. They do the same things; have the same lives, the generation of robots in my eyes. Me, I have a whole other life away from the hell those people call school. A 'split personality' as some might say. But to me it is all my life. I can see you look at me questioningly. Let me start from the beginning, and take you back two years ago from today. My first kill.

It was a night to remember, calm, serene and cloud free. The sky above was a blanket of stars. I had been walking aimlessly, through the streets of Russia. It was after dark. Not a soul to be seen. Then I saw him, he was beautiful. Green hair shone from underneath a beret. I did not know him, had never seen him. Yet I could feel a strange longing to taste the boy. My instincts kicked in as I calmly walked towards the boy. I pushed him towards the wall beside us. His face became pale, etched with the distinct look of fear. Fear that I thrived on. His eyes widened, possibly due to the manic look on my usually cold face, before tightly shutting. I closed my eyes too. I then revealed a silver sharp blade. I traced the contours of his veins with the sharp edge of my knife, cutting through his soft skin. Blood seeped from the wound and I stood in awe at this pure ruby-like substance, which had begun to appear before me. I licked the red liquid, tasting the boy, and I still remember to this day the sweet taste. The taste still lingers on my tongue. I turned back to the boy, who was whimpering, staring at his wrist which I had scarred. He was murmuring, still in shock. I could not hear his plea to leave him; I could not see the wrong doing. I saw the fear. I liked the fear, the power to be over him. The lust for blood, for power, to kill, overcame my whole body as a tingling sensation penetrated me. I couldn't hold back anymore, there was no need. I sliced my knife across the boy's torso in one swift movement. His body tensed and then fell limply against me. I pocketed his beret as a remembrance if you would call it that, of this moment of pure power. My power. Leaving him there I felt no regret. I still feel no regret. All that I felt up until this day is the intense longing for a harder challenge and to taste new fresh blood. I am searching for something I have not tasted. Something, a power, a force, drives me to kill. I see the look of horror on your face; I know what you are thinking. And I will explain. You are thinking that I am sadistic, twisted perhaps. Maybe so. I am no vampire though. It is but a hobby to me, the way people taste wine, looking for that new undiscovered taste. I too crave to find that. But I have found the being that carries what I require. The one they call Kai.

*****************************

I will write more, if enough psychos read this. Read and review. 

And just so you know there may be Tala/Kai 


	2. chapter 2

**The Life of a Serial Killer- Part 2…** the story continues…

            Midnight has come and gone. Again I am lost in my own thoughts. As I open my eyes, the darkness engulfs the cold stone room in which I lay. My candle has burnt out, and a thin wisp of smoke floats upwards. My mind is not ready. It should be, it should be ready for the biggest kill of my life, but it's not. I must learn more about my victim. More about his weaknesses, his movements, even his desires. Why you ask…because then I can trap him.

There is no time to sleep for me, I train for Boris during the day and then the night is time to prepare. Preparation is everything. Only fools would go out and manically kill any person. No, I am no fool. I am always ready. 

Just a few more minutes, just a little more waiting and then I am free.

He hasn't come yet, who? You ask…you'll see. He'll be here, checking, waiting for escaping prisoners. After all everyone in the abbey is a prisoner. 

_Clink… clink… clink… clink… clink_

            He, meaning Boris has just passed my room. I am free to leave now that he has gone. Even then, I must be careful. There are eyes everywhere, watching and tracking movements in the Abbey. Lucky for me, I am ready to face the Abbey security. Stupid machines, thinking they are more intelligent than a human. Even stupider prison leader Boris thinking they can trap me, of all people. _Click_… that's my room door, I've locked it behind me. Softly I stroll past the cameras, they cannot see me. You look at me in shock. No I am not invisible, but there is a way out of everything, even the Abbey eyes. A person merely has to wait for the camera to move aside and then the coast is clear.

_Clink…_the front double doors shut behind me. I have just walked out of the Abbey's front doors and not a soul knows this. 

            The streets of Russia are dead quiet at this time of night. There is no point hoping there will be suitable people to kill, only two kinds of people are out at this time. Firstly the homeless who sleep on public property and the second are ravers and drunkards. Neither are of my particular taste. No…I know exactly where I am going. I do not even need to think about it, my feet direct me swiftly to the hotel room of my victim. 

            I am not ready to kill. I am merely here for preparation. I must remind myself of this fact. Sometimes the sight of my victim is enough to freeze my brain and let my natural instinct take over me, violently killing the victim and then leaving me to clean up the pieces before the Russian police arrive. The police…yes, you must be wondering why they have not caught me. They are after me, which is why I take sanctuary at the Abbey. That is why I have not left the Abbey. Boris thinks he is using me…yet the true fact is; I am using him.

            My killings are sometimes so famous they make the Russian Express Tabloid. But I am not after fame. No…I am after pure new blood. One thing that I must always be sure of is never using the same weapon twice; it is a sure path to the murders being classed as the job of a serial killer, something that I do not want. My hand grips around the handle of the knife in my pocket. Softly I run my finger along the blade and blood trickles from the cut I have created. 

            "Elaine Yuan" I have reached the hotel. Stealthily I track across the thickly carpeted floor. The watch man has fallen asleep. Perfect. Behind him, room 101's spare key is hanging. Swiftly I clasp it between my hands. Now there is nothing stopping me. Nothing at all. 

I know my victim's room is on the first floor. The lift comes and takes me up within seconds. Here I am…the door of my victim. I always notice doors for some odd reason. This one is hard expensive wood. I smirk at this, yes always the best for dear Kai. _Click…the door opens and I step inside._

            The room is dark and it takes a few moments for my eyes to adjust. The window is open and a slight breeze enters and circles around the room, softly blowing my victim's hair onto his delicate face. How sweet that white skin looks, yes, how I long to touch his face, feel his features. My Kai.

No…I cannot do this, I must not personalise my victim. He is but a victim. The struggle of this torment continues in my brain and all I can do is stay stuck on the spot on the floor. I must overcome my human feelings and emotions. There is only one way…I dig my hand into my pocket and the searing pain shoots through my hand and up the rest of my arm. My mind is clear once more. 

            There he is…lying on the soft bed. His breathing is smooth and his eyes are closed softly. Gradually I make my way to his side. I lower my head and take in his boyish scent. I cannot resist…tenderly my cold fingers stroke the side of his face. He stirs slightly, but this does not worry me. 

_Bleep…_the sound of my watch echoes in the silent room. I am out of time already; Boris will be back for his room check soon. 

            I sigh in exasperation as the battle of emotion within me continues…with this victim there seems to be an endless battle of these feelings, which I just cannot compress. 

Quickly I move to the desk, I cannot help myself…quickly I write a few words with the fountain pen and attach it to the key, leaving it on my Kai.

…_'I'll be back for you, My Kai' _

_________________________________________

**To all my reviewers, your comments have inspired me very much and I am sorry for the late update, please drop more of your thoughts on my work as it keeps me going…**


	3. chapter 3

The life of a Serial Killer- Part 3 

          I'm standing here in front of my victim's hotel, my Kai's hotel. The breeze travels all around me blowing the thick knot of red hair out of my eyes. _Bleep Bleep_. There it is, the third warning, the last warning to get back to the Abbey…before the prison guard checks his inmates. Not much time left now to get back, too late to take the usual route. Slowly my eyes waft back to his window. I can still feel his presence around me. Time is running out, the seconds just ticking…_tick tick tick_…. ticking away. But something is stopping me from leaving; it is as though there is an invisible link between me, and my Kai. Inside me is the feeling that my usually stoic self has never felt, the feeling, which I can only describe as longing ness. Yet, this cannot be. I have no feelings. I am the predator, the destroyer…and the hawk. Some force beyond my control makes me stand here before this hotel putting myself in danger. But this is wrong. I am the controller; I say when people live…and when they die. I am not here on this Earth to help others, I am here for a completely different reason…would you not agree? No…I must stop these irrational thoughts. I have very little time now and I must hurry back. Something that I dislike doing, something that is very hard to do for the Abbey is a place that a being does not wish to haste to. 

          I turn into the first back alleyway; this is the shortest route to the Abbey. Around me is the muffled sound of music as I pass an abandoned warehouse where no doubt some crazed rave is in swing. I pass a huddle of youth. Juvenile delinquents as Boris always states. The person I assume to be the leader has a curvaceous brunette clinging to his neck, his hand is resting around her slender waist, their lips touching. A pang shoots up my throat and the vision of that one person comes into my mind…for that split second I am one of them, hapless, confused… but no, I must focus, I must get back to the Abbey. A few of the others follow me with their squinting eyes, half drunk and half high. I shoot an icy glare back and they look away cowering. Holding my head up high I walk on, unafraid. 

          Looking up before me I can see the Abbey gate only a small way away. Not much time to spare…then suddenly a voice penetrates through the cold frosty air. It seems clear…yet distant. Perhaps this is because I wish to not listen. 

_"Don't Move unless you want to die…give us all your money"_ …the voice is hard, raspy yet unsuccessful to even make me stop. In front of me the owner of the voice steps out behind a shadowy van. As I look blankly at him his violet eyes flash with great fury. His fiery red hair glows under the dingy van headlights. Beside him is another boy, his accomplice most probably. The boy wears a baseball cap, which covers most of his face from view, yet his lips are visible and they are twisted into a mean smile. Playfully he throws a baseball bat between his hands. This time the accomplice speaks out. 

_"Give us your money, or you'll pay dearly kid"_…at this my blank facial expression changes, my almost blue lips curling into a smirk. The accomplice tightens his grip on his weapon…he is already nervous. His eyes keep flicking between his leader, and me, he is uncertain of what to do. Sweat covering his hands; he adjusts his bat for the third time. This powers me even more…I now know I am more powerful then him. His leader seems unconcerned by my lack of co-operation. Glaring at me he makes his final comment. 

_"Too scared to speak little boy? Just give us the money and we promise to leave you alone" _ his insincere taunting wafts through my ears. I hear him over and over again. I have no time for these games any longer. 

Confidently he takes a few strides towards me, threateningly closing the gap. In one movement I have made my strike. There is no time for second chances. His accomplice begins to storm in my direction. Yet he stops… one look at his friend and he stops, dead in his tracks. The red head…his leader, falls limply against my body. Softly I snicker and a trail of vapour escapes from my mouth into the cool night air. I push the boy, and he falls face upwards onto the concrete path. His accomplice, mouth wide open, drops his weapon and flees. Flees from my power, my capability and my ability. I look back down at the mere boy that I have destroyed, completely unconcerned about the other. His body twitches slightly. His abdomen is gashed right across from left to right, the silver knife still left jammed on the right side of his body. Slowly I pull my possession from his remains. Blood oozes out of the disturbed opening and splatters the surrounding layers of clothing. My eyes wander up his torso and onto his face. His expression remains full of surprise and pain. Just how it was the moment I wielded my power and took away his valuable life. Yet now, the colour has drained from his face, his cheeks a light tinge of blue and his lips purple. His eyes appeal to me the most however. The pupils have rolled up into his eye-lid. Yes…this is the perfect plan that I have devised. My hand thrusts into his trouser pocket, rummaging through the amount of junk by touch alone. My fingers land on cold metal and I have found what I require. Two silver Russian coins. I study them in the palm of my hand. Beneath my fingers they are smooth, but I wonder if they will remain the same in the pupil of someone. I place the small coin on the tip of my index finger. Holding open the bleeding boy's eyes with some force, I push the silver item onto his iris, where it sits. My hand sweeps the boys eye-lid shut. Again I do this for his other eye. The perfect punishment. He got what he deserved. He wanted money…and I gave him money. Something he will never ever forget…

          I check my watch, barely any time left. Padding softly on the newly set snow, I leave the bleeding corpse for someone to discover.

Drop me a line, on how you thought this chapter was, I really appreciate all the reviews that everyone has left for me, both here on ff.net and on TnK…

**Another small note, because of my recent internet problems, all the stories I usually read and review (mostly from you guys and girls) are no longer highlighted, so I'm missing out on reading all your fics and therefore reviewing too. Please tell me if you have updated any of your fics in a review, then I am aware of what I have missed, sorry for the inconvenience and Thanks very much -_dudems_**


End file.
